


A Horse for Javier

by LuckySkys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySkys/pseuds/LuckySkys
Summary: Just some light fluff for our boy Javier.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 11





	A Horse for Javier

Javier looked up from the blade he was applying poison to when he heard a horse coming into camp. The lone rider, half shaded by the trees surrounding their newest camp was easy to recognize, even in the shadows. There was not another member of camp that sat a horse with the confidence and grace this man did. The man’s head was held high, shoulders straight and his hips rolled with the horse’s movements. They were a perfect match. However, as Javier’s eyes landed on the horse, he realized it was not the same horse the man had left with. Javier’s eyes traveled back up and met the ice blue eyes of his friend, “New horse, Arthur? Something wrong with the other one?”

“Naw, ran into an older fella in town, was having trouble with this boy.” Arthur shook his head, “Crazy old codger was trying to make this fella pull a wagon loaded down with huge logs. Hitched up Brutus to the thing and told the old man I’d meet him in town. Turns out he and Brutus got along so well he asked if I’d trade.” He pats the sleek neck, “I think I got the better part of that deal. Wait til that old man sees how much Brutus eats.”

For the 4 month’s Javier had been with the Van Der Linde Gang he’d never seen Arthur look at any other horses. He was proud of the big brute he rode but now he was on a slim, sleek, and very little Morgan. It was a beautiful horse and had obviously been well cared for but it was way too small for the large man. As Javier was looking the horse over, Arthur’s voice booms across the camp, “John, get your skinny ass over here.”

“Why,” the scrawny teen yells as he pokes his head out of his tent.

“Cuz I got you something, idiot, and it ain’t gonna fit in your tent.” Arthur states with amusement in his voice. “Get over here or I’ll give it to Javier.” He starts walking towards Javier, who’s shaking his head backing away.

“Thanks Arthur but…” Javier starts but is cut off by John’s, “What is it, I’m here. Gimme, gimme, gimme.”

Arthur hands John the reins of the little mare, “Happy Birthday.” I’ll teach you how to ride tomorrow but right now I need to go get myself a real horse.” He walks over to Hosea, “Can I borrow your horse ‘sea? I’ll have him back by nightfall. Saw a heard of wild horses down the hill and want to go see if I can catch a couple.” He winks at Hosea, the old man smiles and nods. Arthur heads of to saddle the silver steed and heads out of camp once again.

Hosea hollers at John, “might want to tie that fella up, get that saddle off him and give him a good brushing. He’ll be a good starter for you son.”

Javier looks over the small herd of horses and for the first time since joining the group felt a bit of jealousy toward one John Marston. Lucky bastard had a horse hand picked by Arthur Morgan. As Javier glanced at the herd, it occurred to him that he was the only one in camp who didn’t have a horse that Arthur had specifically found for them.

As night falls on the camp and Pearson calls for everyone to get their stew while it’s hot Arthur still hasn’t returned to camp. By midnight Javier voices his concern to Hosea, who had sat up with him. Hosea reassured him that Arthur knew the area like the back of his hand and was probably just having a harder time finding the herd than he’d originally thought he’d have. Hosea shoo’d him off to bed, telling him Arthur’d be back by noon the next day at the latest.  
Javier was certain he wouldn’t get an ounce of sleep but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. When he woke up, he was a little slow moving, especially when he realized his friend still hadn’t returned. He grabbed his breakfast and slowly meandered over to the table in the middle of camp to sit with John, Hosea and Dutch. He looked around the table at the 3 others, “ya’ll aren’t worried about him at all?”

Three very quick and synchronized “Nope” was his only response. The three men didn’t even look up from their plates.

“Well, why not? He said he’d be back by nightfall and it’s getting on mid-morning. I know I ain’t been with ya’ll that long, but I’ve not seen that man not come back when he says he’s going to.”

John looks up then and says, “You ain’t been here when Arthur’s hunting horses. And this time, he’s hunting for two. Might take him weeks before he gets back.” John takes another bite of his food. “Was gone a month finding Dutch’s cagey beast. Camp back to camp on foot cuz Knight had run off Arthur’s horse.

Hosea lays a hand on Javier’s lower arm, “Son, that boy has a keen eye for horses and a sole focus when he’s on a search. You don’t have to worry about that boy. He’s smarter than he acts and can get out of more fights, both gun and fist, without so much as a scratch most times. He’s quick with a gun and when he lands a hit…well, I’ve yet to see a man still standing after a fight with that boy. Although, knowing Arthur, he’ll come home with at least one new scar where a horse threw him or took a bite out of him. But when he does come back he’ll have two of the best tamed horses in the state with him…well three I guess if you count Mystery.”

“Mystery?” Javier asks.

“Yep,” that’s the name we gave my boy cuz Arthur won’t tell us how he managed to get his hands on a horse like that. I’ve seen Arabians loose in the wild here and there, they’re rare but they’re out there if you know where to look. Paints, Appaloosa’s, Saddlers, Morgans all a dime a dozen but I’ve never, in all my travels seen a Turkomon loose on the prairie.”

As Hosea finishes his story, a neigh from the path up to their camp draws Javier’s attention. Much to his relief his friend is coming up the hill. He’s still astride Hosea’s stallion but there are two other horses following closely behind.

Javier watches as John jumps up from his spot at the table and rushes to Arthur, “I’ll take Hosea’s horse. Don’t forget you owe me a riding lesson today.” John takes the reins of Mystery and leads the horse away to remove the saddle and brush it down.

During this interaction Javier had slowly been making his way over to the hitching post as Arthur busied himself with tying off the smaller horse that Javier couldn’t see for the much larger tri colored horse that Arthur was patting on the neck.

“That’s a mighty fine horse you found there,” Javier states.

Arthur turns with a slight smile on his face, “Yeah, she just kinda dropped in my lap last night. Was having trouble locating that herd I’d seen earlier and these three idiots tried to enforce some fee they were collecting for passing through their turf. They won’t be bothering anyone again and I got this fine mare out of the deal.” As Arthur finishes his short story the smaller horse sticks it’s nose under the bigger one and shoves his snout into Arthur’s stomach. “Alright, you. Javier, would you mind helping me brush this other fella down and getting the burrs out of his mane and tail? Found him being chased through a bramble patch, or maybe he was trying to lose the three wolves in them. I’m not sure to be honest. Ended up getting three decent wolf pelts and then went to check on this fella. Thought maybe someone here at camp might like him.”

Javier stopped listening as Arthur kept mumbling about how he’d caught the horse then gone back and skinned the wolves. Once he laid eyes on the proud little stallion he could only focus on him. He wasn’t a large horse but he was a sturdy thing, solid legs, strong hind quarters and shoulders but the coloring was what caught Javier’s attention. He was a soft golden color with random jagged patches of white along his body, all four legs were white with the white flowing up into the hind quarters and shoulders. His face was white except for two patches of gold over his bright blue eyes. His mane and tail were as white as snow. The stallion turn one pretty blue eye towards him then turned his full head and gave Javier a shove in the chest.

Arthur, who’d long since stopped talking and had been watching Javier admire the horse, reached over and handed Javier a couple of sugar cubes. “Better give him these before he knocks you down searching for them. He’s got a hell of a sweet tooth. You might want to keep a bunch of ‘em on ya when you’re out with him.”

Javier took the sugar cubes and held them out for the stallion. As he took the first one, it sank in what Arthur had said, “Wait, he’s mine?”

With a chuckle, Arthur nodded. “Unless you’d like a different one. I’m sure he’d fetch a good chunk of change at the stable. Don’t see many with his coloring.”

Javier couldn’t have hidden the smile if he wanted to. It was from ear to ear and the biggest smile anyone in camp had seen on the young man since he’d joined them.

Dutch came up behind them, “Well Arthur, looks like you’ve got two boys to teach to ride now.”  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I know I didn’t do him justice in describing his gorgeous coat, so here is a photo of the horse Javier’s horse is based off of: http://www.blazingcoloursfarm.com/Sato.html

Arthur’s horse is based off this beautiful mare: https://www.gypsyvannerranch.com/ ER Gypsy


End file.
